Getting Back my love
by Saraiyu no hime
Summary: If a girl set out to get back the man she love. She'll meets new friends, some enemies and get the boy?
1. Setting forth

I never thought that it would end this way. How could he leave? With just a letter? It couldn't get into her head. There was always cycling a Question. WHY? Why didn't she notice that he got this feelings towards her? Why wasn't she brave enough to stand to her feelings. But now...now it was all over. He left her. She never had imagine these day. She always thoght that he would stay by her side. That they were friends. That there wasn't even the slightest possibility that he would leave her.

With a letter. She chuckled. Sometimes he was so old fashioned. But why couldn't he told her his feelings. Was he so afraid? So afraid to loose her, that he prefered to left first.

She let Natsu take over. It was easier that way. She got always a plan.

And she would need help to implement it.

Five Days later at the LAX

Here she was. Her first flight overseas. A lot of plans and a lot of pain. But here she was. Now she needed to head to her parents place. Tou-San told her that she would be picked up by one of his friends. The question was ehich friend. As she asked him, he told her that she would recognize him.

She fetched her luggage and watched around. "O-NEE-SAMAAAA." She turned around and saw Maria running to her. "Welcome to sunny California! How was your flight?"

She was fairly surpirsed. "Maria-Chan! What are you doing here?" "I'm fetching your up! Isn't it obvious?" Maria chuckled at this. "I mean: What are you doing here in the US?"

"I'm visiting my Father and Uncle Kuu and Aunt Julie. Summer Holidays!" Kyouko chuckled at this. "Ah, okay. I hope your not alone here?" "No, of course not. Aunt Julie awaits us outside. She mumbled something about meeting her daughter and that she ist just too nervous. Follow me!" Obedient she followed her little Sister. Quite nervous about meeting Julie. What when she thought that Kyouko was at fault for Kouns misery? She would hate her. She would definetely hat her. was no hope for her. 'OMG, what am I doing here? Why am I here?! Maybe it was a worse Idea to come here...' "O-Nee-Sama? Are you listening? O-NEE-SAMA?!" "Eh, did you say something, Maria-Chan? I'm so sorry, I was deep in thought." "No problem, it was a long flight. I told you that there is Aunt Julie. She os waiting at her car." Kyouko watched in the pointed direction. There stood the most beautiful woman, that she ever saw. She got straight, long blond hair and deep blue eyes. Now she know why _he _is so damn handsome. With such parents it was no wonder that he was the most handsome man in the world. At least for her.

She was rooted at the spot. unsure what to do now. Should she just walk casually over and say hello? Or should she bow? She was so unsure. She didn't notice that while she was thinking Julie walked over to her. "Stop imagine horribble scenarios, Kyouko-Chan. Aww, you're so sweet. I want to adopt you." She woke up and was confronted with this bubbly and beautiful women standing right infront of her. "I want to hug you." And now she got hugged by her. She froze. How should she act? "Hizuri-San. It's nice to meet you." Julie took a step back and looked at her with her arms akimbo. "Ohhh, it's not fair! You call my lovely husband Tou-San. You should call me Mommy. Or at least Mother. It's not fair." "Julie-Sa-" "Don't Julie-San me, young lady! I think I'm gonna die with so stupid children! Call me Mother." "Bu-" "And don't but me! Say 'Mother'! Speak after me! Mo-ther!" "Mo-Mother you and Koun are so similar! He got his puppy eyes from you!" Again she was hugged. "Awww, you're so sweet! I'm gonna adopt you! Tomorrow we are going shopping! But now we have to drive Maria-Chan home. And then we're gonna meet Kuu!" And in the next Moment they were in the car.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome in sunny California!

Chapter 2 of my story. Story and so on is owned and created by Nakamura-Sensei (Hopefully everybody knows that).

I hope you review if you like this chapter, and if not then review too (there is no way out!)

Hopefully you have fun while reading. Enjoy

* * *

"Bye Maria-Chan. We'll take you shopping tomorrow!"

"Bye O-Nee-Sama, Bye Auntie! We phone later O-Nee-Sama?"

"I think I need sleep. Bit I text you, okay?" With a hug and a big smile Maria Maria bid goodbye and went to her waiting Father. Julie began to drive slowly. "How do you feel, Kyouko-Chan? Are you alright? You don't talk very much and you look quiete pale." Kyouko looked at her smiling.

"Everything is fine, Juli- ehm, Mother. I'm just tired from the flight. The last week was really stressful." "That I can believe. You planned everything and rearranged your jobs. Did you contacted him, yet?" For her it was clear who _him_ was. This was a quite unpleasant question for her. "No, I think I'm still too angry to call him. I think it's better when I see him one-to-one. I don't think that I could keep my emotions in check if I just phone him. And it would be quiet unpersonal." Julie chuckled at this. "I see your point. I welcome your effort to come her and face him directly. Thats what he need. And I think this will be quiet fortunate for you relationship." Kyoukos face reddened. "Is he there?" she asked shyly. "No, he'll come back tomorrow evening. He is visiting his Grandparents in San Francisco." She couldn't say if she was relieved or not. "Don't be sad. I think that is in your favour, so I arranged it. You can sleep in tomorrow morning, we can breakfast together and then we can go shopping. And when he arrives you'll be looking stunning. He will fall head over heels for you. AGAIN." Kyouko smiled at this thought. It would be very nice.

"We're at home! Seems like Kuu isn't here yet. Come, I show you your room." Kyouko was stumbled. This villa was amazing. It wasn't quite like Lorys domicile. But it was quite facade which showed to the street was in a soft blue, while the face which shows to the garden was nearly out of glass. It was like a fairytale palace for her. A modern castle. She was close to drifting into La-La-Land. "Kyouko-Chan? Do you come? I show you the house later. But at first: Et voila: Your room!" Julie opened the door and what was inside was just a new kick for her imagination. It was a big room, with a big window. The room was in a soft rosa. And the King Size Bed got a canopy. It was like the room of a fairy tale princess. The cupboard looked quiete ancient, with a big mirror on it. "Om my God! This room is fabulous, Mom. It's so AMAZING!" Julie got tars in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Kyouko asked confused. In the next moment Julie hugged her (again). "You called me MOM! I'm so happy! Now I can die happily! But you haven't saw the best part of the room. She opened the ddors, which where hidden behind the curtains. Behind Curtain one was the luxurious Bathroom. And behind the other one was a walk-in cupboard with a lot of casual clothes. Kyouko was gobsmacked. She really don't know what to say. This was all too much. She didn't think that she deserved it all. "Don't cry, Sweety. I know that is much to understand. But we just want your best. And don't say that your don't deserve it. I don't think that there isn't someone who deserve it more than you. And we just love to spoil our children. AND I always wanted a daughter. Koun wouldn't let me dress him up with cute dresses and make up since he is 10. " At this Kyouko got to chuckle. The imagination of Corn in a cute pink dress was too much. It was really too much. She couldn't take it. She brought out in a laughter. "I think I got the pictures of it somewhere. I show them to you later. Do you wanna refresh yourself? Or maybe sleep a little? I think Kuu should be here around 10 p.m. So you've got plently of time."

"I think I'll take a shower and sleep a little. Mom, just one question: Were this room always like this?" "Basically yes. I just altered a little details and put my new collection in your wardrobe. Lory an Ten told me so much about your style and mailed me pictures of you, so that I could guess your optimal style." "Ah, okay." "Don't think too much about it, Sweety. I'm just so happy that I got a daughter now, that I can't help but to spoil you. Now just relax. I'm in my artelier, it's in the Tea House in the garden. Just come to me, when you finished.

Kyouko changed into a red pajama out of silk and moved into the comfortable looking bed.

"It's soft.." was her last thought before she drifted up into La-La-Land.

* * *

And what'll come next? I don't know, so...(I don't think it's a wise choice to say this, but it is true: I don't really know what'll come. But I'm sure that Kuu is a part of it ;) )

Review please, so that I keep motivated!

Farewell!


	3. Chapter 3 Kuu

Getting back my love-chapter 3: The arriving

Kyouko was so exhausted that she didn't notice Julies's attemps to wake her up. Julie tried it very hard, but Kyouko just wouldn't wake up. "Just let her sleep, my Dear. The next days will be troublesome enough for her." "But I would like to know her much better! It's the first time that I have a daughter!" Julie protested. He sighed. "I understand that you are happy. I also very happy that she is here. But she is just too exhausted. She worked very hard these last five days. I think she just need sleep. And how will you go shopping with her tomorrow, if she is nearly dead?" This was an argument for the in other respects stubborned Julie. "Eh, Kuu? I tried to cook for you." Her voice was innocent. Too innocent. His face begun to pale. "Ah, is this so?" "Yes, but the oven exploded and demolished half of the kitchen. I already ordered a new one." He thought just: AGAIN? "Are you alright, my Dear? You're very pale? Are you fainting? KUU?!" And this was how the famous actor Hizuri Kuu just fainted.

Meanwhile somewhere in San Francisco

"I know you want me," purred a nearly naked girl into Ren's ears **[A/N I decided to call him Ren here. Don't ask me why, I don't know it :D]. **It wasn't not that she wasn't attractive. In fact she was a real beauty, but he just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he couldn't forget her. He was in love with her for nearly 5 years. No, that wasn't true. He loved her since he was 10. She was always his ideal girl. But she was out of reach. At least for him. If she would truly care, she would at least have called. But these last 5 Days she didn't try to call him. She didn't wrote an email. He shou´ld try to forget her. She didn't care for him. Maybe he should give that Girl a try? On the other hand, he didn't was aroused by her. Not a bit. So why should he make out with her? Maybe he should drink more. "Maybe later." Uh. Wrong decision. Oh, she's angry. F*ck. Or not. A least not with her today. "Maybe? Are f**king kidding me? **[A/N I censor this]. **I'm the hottest chick within a radius of 100m. And you just say maybe? Sorry, but I'm out." And with this she left.

What was her name? Hm. Whatever. "I'd like one more, please." A with this he drunk his third scotch.

The next morning

Kyouko woke up well-rested. In this bed she slept like she was in heaven. She should ask Julie where she bought this mattress. She rose up and get ready. But the big question was: What should she wear today? "Maybe the cute light pink dress?" she mumbled to herself.

She couldn't divined how bad this week would get.

The Bar in San Francisco

As he started to drink Scotch Number 5, somone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw...


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

The bar in San Francisco

"Jane?" Kuon was baffled. He thought. "Ah, Koun, you recognize me! That's so sweet. I changed a lot!" He could just stare at her. What should he say? They dated when he was 15. He didn't saw her for nearly 7 years. It was true. She changed a lot. So did he. "How have you been these last years?" he asked politely. it wasn't as he was interested in her. Really not. "I've been very good. I study at a Music University here in San Francisco." He flashed his Gentlemen Smile. He really would prefer if she just let him alone. "I remember you always talked about music back then." She smiled as if she was really happy. He couldn't understand why. Ren would be nice. He would talk politely with her. But he left Ren behind with his heart. So he wordless paid his bill, turned to her and said: " Sorry but I have to go. Was nice to see you again. Bye." He stood up and was ready to go, when she grapped his arm. "You can't be serious! How can you be still mad at me? It happened 7 years ago!"

"Oh, I'm not mad. I just don't see a reason to talk to you. It' not like I ever really liked you anyway. So bye."

Kuu's and Julie's House

Kyouko was really shocked when she saw how Julie messed up the kitchen. It looked like something exploded. "Mo-Mother...What have you done?" Julie looked like a puppy. "I cooked."

"You cooked? What did you cook? Did you try do mix chemicals?" It was an understatement to say that it looked like someone bombed the kitchen. Julie looked accented hurt. "That hurt. How can you be so mean! You and Koun are a great couple! HE said just the same the last 50 times it happened." Kyouko was beyond shocked. It happened more than 50 times? How?

"Whatever! We'll eat breakfast when we're in town. There's a cute cafe I knew. They make a great Cafe Latte!" Julie was happy again. Kyouko shocked and Kuu looked like he haven't sleep a minute the last night.

The City

It was amazing. Kyouko couldn't have imagined how fabulous this city was. They ate breakfast at the Café which Julie had recommended. It tasted really good. Kyouko resolved to improve her western cooking skills. She really need to learn how to make such delicious croissants on her own.

Then they went to few shops. Few meant nearly twenty shops and that all before lunch. Julie just went in and checked if she liked the style. Mostly she didn't. But there were these four shops she really liked. In the first one Kyouko tried on nearly every outfit they had and if Julie iked one, she bought it immediately. When they left the store Kyouko got five new outfit, two dresses and seven pairs of shoes. Kyouko felt really dizzy after she tried on every outfit Julie gave her.

The dizziness left when she tried on a fabulous blue dress, which was shoulder free. The colour reminded her of Kouns eyes. It was a deep shade of blue, with green sparkles. She really liked it. She stood in front of the mirror and looked on herself. She was pretty. Really pretty and she really liked the dress.

She turned around and looked at Julie. That's when she noticed the man staring at her.

She looked at him very puzzled. What was he doing here?

"Everything okay, Darling? This dress really suits you. Koun will love it!"

He stared at her. She was so beautiful. And this dress really fits her.

He went in this store to buy her a dress and send it to her as a 'I'm sorry I was so stupid, please, please forgive me and start over"-Present. But that she was here, was a surprise. He thought that she would be filming her new dramas in Tokyo. (He asked his manager which asked a friend who worked for LME. He couldn't stand it when he wasn't informed about what she was doing).

He heard the blond women who sat in Front of Kyouko talking about someone called 'Koun'. He can't remember someone with this name. But he felt jealous. Really jealous.

Finally he spoke. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you work to become more famous than me?"

He snarled. That wasn't really what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that she was the most beautiful women he ever had seen. But he couldn't. He was so confused.

She shooted him a disapproval glance. Who was he to snarl at her beloved daughter?

And he was stupid. Really stupid. He didn't stop with this. "And who is this Koun-guy? You're became such a slut. First Tsuruga, than the Beagle, the Ishibashi-Brothers and heavens know who else." That was it. She stood up. She build herself up right in front of him and then she started talking.

"Who the hell are you to insult my lovely daughter? MY DAUGHTER is the most modest girl on this world. And if you dare to ever insult her again I'll kill you with my own hands."

This was the first time Kyouko ever experienced something like motherly love. And this was the first time that she experienced motherly support. That gave her strengh,


End file.
